El chico de mis sueños
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: luna lo ha dicho en más de una oportunidad, es sonambula...pero jamas espero despertar de esa mane


**Disclaimer; Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la WB, nada de esto me pertenece a mi.**

**Me llego la inspiración de la nada, porque no hay fics de Draco con mi Luna hermosa! Y eso no puede ser, así que me las ingenie y hice uno enseguida, espero que les guste, a mi me a gustado (bueno pero porque yo lo escribí?) gracias a las que me lean y si dejan comentarios *o* aun mas gracias!**

**.**

**El chico de mis sueños**

Era tarde, y nadie deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, eran lo suficientemente astutos para no hacerlo, los prefectos de ese año eran demasiado estrictos y siempre cumplían con sus patrullas.

Pero esa no era la opinión de una chica; que aun así salió a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, sus pasos se escuchaban con eco, caminaba lento; como perdida, volteaba por los pasillos incluso dando círculos en ocasiones. La brisa fría en ocasiones levantaba su camisón de dormir dejando ver aquella piel blanca.

No muy lejos también se escucharon pasos, pero el sonido era muy diferente; brusco. Rápido y sin eco. Pero la chica no se percato de ello pues estaba dormida, era sonámbula pero; como de costumbre; nadie se lo había creído.

Draco Malfoy se había quedado hasta muy tarde "hablando" con aquella chica Turpin…de Ravenclaw…¿O era un Hufflepuff?, ya no recordaba…

Se le paso la hora volando y no quería ser regañado, así que; caminaba lo más rápido posible confiado de que no lo encontraran, cuando escucho pasos lentos a lo lejos; que se escuchaban con el eco característico de los tacos femeninos así que sonrió un poco y se escondió, después de todo la chica que era prefecta de Ravenclaw no estaba nada mal, y quien sabía si con ella si terminaba de divertirse; pues con la otra chica no había podido.

El esperaba escondido y ella caminaba despreocupada, paso casi a milímetros de él mientras Draco la miraba sorprendido de que no lo descubriera pero en ver que caminaba con los ojos cerrados dedujo que la pequeña Lunática no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. La siguió divertido de su forma torpe de caminar y luego de unos pasos se paro frente a ella impidiéndole el camino y de un empujón suave la pego a la pared acercándose a su oreja.

- Hola Lunática… ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? ¿Me estabas buscando? – sonrió aun mas en notar que Luna no hacía nada por apartarse, había visto en películas (*) que hablarle a una persona dormida era como dominarla así que intento comprobar esas teorías- deja de caminar y quédate quieta que vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Draco jamás había mirado a Luna. Para él las alumnas de cursos inferiores no estaban a su alcance así que ni siquiera sabía de qué casa era, recordaba haberla visto una o dos veces junto a Potter así que el imaginarse que era amiga de su enemigo y la tenía a su poder era un sabor que no quería quitar de su boca.

- Ahora… relájate - paso la mano por el hombro de ella sintiendo la suave piel de Luna, realmente quedo maravillado con la textura; jamás había sentido algo tan suave, no había comparación con nada, ni siquiera las sabanas de seda de su cama se le acercaban, el tacto era tan agradable que se quedo tocándola unos segundos acercándose ínfimamente al tirante de la camiseta de Luna; deslizándola lentamente hacia un lado, se acerco al cuello de ella y lo mordió lentamente.

Luna emitió un leve sonido sin moverse ni un milímetro, pero Draco aprovecho la oportunidad y se pego mas a ella terminando de dejarla pegada a la pared, jugo en su cuello dando besos y mordiscos acercándose a la oreja y luego de jugar con su lengua en el lóbulo de ella; susurro algo agitado.

- Eres hermosa, la verdad… eres bastante linda- se aparto un poco para mirarla, y no mentía, se asombro de no haberse fijado en ella antes, era una chica delgada de la estatura perfecta para no tener que bajar la cabeza demasiado para besarla ni tampoco para sentirte incomodo por tener la misma estatura, su cabello era brillante y de un rubio único, su piel era sin duda la más suave y perfecta que jamás hubiera imaginado, y sus pechos, eran pequeños pero bien formados, de hecho se veían duros, así que inmerso en la curiosidad acerco su mano al mismo lado donde el tirante había cedido y paso la mano para tocarlo pero no era duro muy; por el contrario era esponjoso y suave, empezó a masajearlo mirando como el pezón se marcaba en el pijama- mierda… me voy a excitar

Se acerco a la oreja de ella y la mordió un poco sin dejar de tocar, cuando se disponía a alejarse por miedo a que Luna despertara la escucho, pero lo que escucho hizo que apretara un poco mas fuerte el pecho que a estas alturas tenía un pezón erecto y firme.

Luna estaba dejando escapar suaves gemidos.

Se aparto para mirarla a ver si había despertado cuando noto que lentamente apretaba los ojos para comenzar a abrirlos luego, asustado se volteo acorralándose a la pared y tomando a Luna de la espalda la empujo a él besándola en los labios, y quedo aun mas maravillado al sentir los suaves labios contra los suyos.

Draco entreabrió los ojos solo lo necesario para ver que Luna le miraba confundida y desorientada pero que poco a poco cerraba los ojos para responder el beso.

Se besaron unos momentos hasta que ella se distancio para tomar un poco de aire e intentar entender la situación.

- Jamás había tenido un sueño tan extraño – susurro. Su voz era dulce y armoniosa, le miraba con ingenuidad sin dejar de sonreír.- Tengo que regresar a mi sala común.

- Espera ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ¿Y así? – la tomó de la cintura con confianza y la miró- ¿Solo para esto me quieres todas las noches?

- Valla, por eso despierto tan contenta entonces –volvió a sonreírme y no hizo gesto alguno de querer apartarse- pero es algo tarde y creo que no es apropiado que estemos solos en el pasillo.

- Pero si ya hemos empezado, vamos… termina lo que hacíamos – se acercó a besarle el cuello, sentir su suave piel en sus labios fue delicioso y llegar a morder nuevamente pero ahora con ella despierta, era realmente extasiante.

- Pero… no está bien, no nos conocemos, no creo que sea apropiado - aunque se estaba negando paso las manos por la espalda de Draco.

- ¿Qué importa lo que está bien y lo que no? Solo déjate llevar – Draco no quería detenerse menos ahora, volvió a llevar la mano al pequeño pecho de ella sintiendo en su palma el pezón erecto de ella mordiéndose el labio por el calor y deseo que lo embriagaron.

- Ahh…. Nunca había sentido cosas así… - Luna era lo más dócil y manipulable que había, algo que nadie usaba como beneficio, nadie, hasta ahora.

- Cierra los ojos y veras como se siente aun mejor – la beso apasionado, casi devorando sus labios, se aparto solo para empujarla a la pared y levanto la pierna de ella pasándola por su trasero mientras deslizaba la mano por su piel desnuda.

Luna cedió tal cual Draco lo predijo, ella jamás se negaba a nada, así que aun más feliz se acerco a ella pegando su cuerpo intentando que ella notara que estaba excitado, pero cuando ella dejo escapar un gemidillo escucharon pasos a lo lejos y se separaron intentando tomar compostura, ella ordeno su ropa y el su cabello, se miraron solo unos segundos y se apartaron en direcciones diferentes apartándose ambos de las pisadas.

Lo que quedaba de noche fue intranquila para ambos, se removieron en la cama varias veces hasta terminar por desordenarla por completo, ella por la emoción y la mariposas que sentía, no podía creer que tuviera "novio" pues él había dicho que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, porque si hubiera sido la primera vez no habría permitido que la tocara de esa manera, abrazo la almohada sonriendo y se quedo dormida.

Él en cambio no podía hacerlo por la excitación, por más que intentaba calmar sus ideas no podía y recordar lo que había pasado solo empeoraba las cosas, así que opto por el camino simple.

Si no hubiera sido tan tarde se abría dado un baño de agua fría pero no podía así que cerró las cortinas de su cama y bajo su pijama lo suficiente para liberar su erección, sonrojado y avergonzado de tener que llegar a algo así comenzó a tocarse superficialmente por miedo a que alguien se despertara o lo escuchara, tomo aire para armarse de valor y empezó a bajar la mano acariciando su miembro erecto, sintiendo un ligero placer, luego de volver a hacerlo en unas ocasiones perdió el miedo y lo hizo con mas deseo masturbándose más rápido y tocando la punta del miembro para sentir como se mojaba, apoyo la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama con la respiración acelerada.

El ambiente estaba frió pero su cuerpo ardía de deseo, movió la mano con más rapidez mientras se imaginaba el cuerpo que acababa de tocar botar sobre él, podía imaginarse la cara de Luna sobre él, su cuerpo sudado y sus gemidos hicieron que no tardara demasiado tiempo en eyacular y manchar sus sabanas con su propio liquido. Avergonzado; limpio con un hechizo sencillo y se quedo dormido mareado por el placer.

Al día siguiente no pudieron evitar mirarse, pero no se dijeron ni una sola palabra, no compartían ninguna clase pues ella era menor que él, pero se veían en los pasillos y en el comedor, y si alguien les hubiera prestado atención notaria que se comían a besos solo con la mirada, Draco mas que ella, pero era notorio que no podían dejar de mirarse.

Luna estuvo más feliz de lo normal, aunque como siempre es alegre y cordial nadie lo noto demasiado, pero en Draco si que era notorio y sus sonrisas sin motivo asustaron a más de un alumno.

Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo; sentir que tenía a Luna a su completa disposición le hacía desear que fuera de noche.

Las horas pasaron y todos se fueron a dormir, todos menos ellos dos, Luna no quería ir inconsciente ese día, quería ir por su propio gusto, pero estaba agotada por haber dormido poco el día anterior y se recostó para descansar solo un momento pero término quedándose plácidamente dormida, poco tiempo después como todas las noches salió caminando lento saliendo de su sala común.

Mientras Draco la esperaba en el pasillo donde el día anterior la había visto, las cosas pasaron muy similar excepto cuando Luna despertó, se lanzo a los brazos de Draco devorándolo a besos, sonriendo a momentos y jugando con sus labios, en ocasiones lo besaba y le daba una bocanada de aire que lo dejaba con las mejillas hinchadas del aire.

-Eh ¿Qué haces? – no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, Luna era tan alegre que era imposible no contagiarse, y una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tal vez una chica como Luna era lo ideal para él, alguien que le alegrara la vida.

- Solo juego… me gusta cuando te pillo desprevenido – lo volvió a besar mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura pero esta vez fue él quien absorbió el aire que ella tenía y por unos segundos la ahogo.

- Pues no eres la única a la que le gusta jugar – se miraron y dejaron escapar una sonrisa mientras se volvían a besar, era mágico, para ambos era algo extraño pero mágico, sin importar nadie; porque todos estaban durmiendo se besaban y acariciaban, daban tiempo en ocasiones entre ello para hacerse preguntas banales de las cosas que al otro le gustaban.

- ¿Qué le gusta a los chicos que una haga? – claramente Luna no se refería a el aspecto sexual pero Draco no terminaba de creerse que fuera tan ingenua como realmente era.

- Pues… a mí me gusta cuando juegas con tu lengua en mi boca, cuando dejas escapar el aire de tu boca en un gemido, pero hay algo que me gustaría mucho mas… que aun no has hecho – ella le miro sin entender y cuando él le tomo la mano solo siguió el recorrido que él hizo con la mirada hasta que vio donde él la dejaba.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Draco casi se cayó de espalda; no podía ser que Luna no entendiera lo que significaba que el dejara la mano de ella en su miembro.

- Tócalo – le indico como lo hiciera y ella repitió el procedimiento mirándole confundida hasta que sintió el miembro erectarse, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y un calor le invadió las mejillas- si… muy bien así.

Luna siguió haciéndolo mientras él le tocaba un pecho, ambos estaban acalorados y poco a poco se pegaron mientras intentaban unir sus intimidades a pesar de que los separaba la ropa, pero para su desgracia al igual que el día anterior volvieron a escuchar pasos, no se separaron pues seguían besándose mientras ordenaban su ropa.

- Te veo mañana, intenta venir un poco antes; estuve vigilando el pasillo y… nadie pasa por aquí – susurro para que no le escucharan; ella le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le beso con dulzura, Draco se quedo mirándola mientras esta se iba con el corazón acelerado pero no solo por el apasionado momento sino porque cuando ella le había besado para despedirse no había querido soltarla nunca, y el jamás había sentido algo similar, solo una vez con su madre pero no se le acercaba en lo más mínimo.

El resto de los días se hizo rutina, Luna no se acostaba a dormir solo miraba el reloj hasta que era la hora de reunirse, en cambio Draco se duchaba y perfumaba para ir a su encuentro, aquel rincón del colegio se volvió su lugar preferido, en ocasiones cuando en el día se cruzaban allí solo se reían por lo bajo.

Sin apuro ni presiones Draco comenzó a llevarle regalos que ella no dudaba en usar en el día, enviaba a algún elfo llevarle flores a su habitación y nunca faltaba a su cita, nunca… hasta aquel día.

Luna lo estaba esperando, llevaba los aros que él le había regalado y se había perfumado, con un vestido celeste y unos zapatos de bajo taco, el pelo tomado en un sutil moño, pero Draco no llego, cuando escucho los pasos acercarse estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, por primera vez sentía el corazón pesado y la tristeza superaba su preocupación de porque no había asistido, no se movió de donde estaba y fue descubierta por el prefecto quien la amonesto pero en ver la cara de pena de ella solo le quito puntos y la mando a dormir.

Luna llego a su cama y se lanzo en ella abrazando la almohada mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban.

Al día siguiente Luna vio a Draco sentado en el gran comedor y quiso ir a hablar con él pero habían prometido no demostrar lo que sentían, al menos eso le había pedido el, pero solo ahora pensaba que tal vez lo había hecho porque ella lo avergonzaba, o solo estaba jugando con ella, después de todo sería lo más normal viniendo de un Slytherin.

Intento esquivarlo en el día, estaba sentida y no quería una disculpa simple, esperaría hasta la noche para saber qué era lo que había pasado, y así fue, esa noche llego antes de lo normal pero allí estaba el también antes de tiempo; intento sonreírle pero el ambiente era algo tenso.

- Yo… ayer…. – Draco no podía disculparse no estaba en su diccionario pero quería intentarlo, porque ya no podía negárselo a el mismo, Luna se había convertido en alguien importante para él, y no solo por su cuerpo, que había sido lo primero que le había llamado la atención de ella; también la felicidad que le contagiaba- Ayer estuve pensando demasiado, más de lo normal creo yo…

-¿Por qué no viniste? Sabias que te estaría esperando, ¿No pudiste avisarme de alguna manera? – Luna no estaba alterada ni nada; pero le miraba haciendo un leve puchero en aquellos labios.

- Porque necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ver qué pasaba si un día dejaba de verte, y las cosas que sentí, la forma en la que te añore me lo aclararon todo, me gustas… - lo soltó de golpe pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió y se golpeo a si mismo mentalmente; no podía creer que el soltara sus sentimientos así.

Pero… es que estando con una persona como Luna era imposible no ser tan transparente, porque ella inspiraba confianza y sinceridad.

- ¿Y te vienes a dar cuenta ahora? – sonrió y se acerco a el abrazándolo- Yo creo que hace mucho que ambos sentimos lo mismo, pero no es necesario decirlo, no si eso te cuesta tanto, solo demuéstramelo como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

El sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura mientras respondía a sus besos, pero esta vez no se quedaron en el pasillo, tomados de la mano buscaron un lugar más privado y se encerraron en aquella habitación.

Ella se recostó en una mesa pero no les importo lo incomodo, la verdad lo que menos importaba en esos momentos era el lugar, ambos se entregaron por completo. Draco de una forma que él jamás había podido demostrar, cada caricia de él hacia ella reflejaban todo lo que él al fin había aceptado que sentía.

El goce fue máximo, ella gimió sin importarle nada a cada movimiento en que él entraba en su cuerpo, y lo hacía por el placer que sentía… pero más aún porque sabía que eso excitaba a Draco, le miraba mientras se retorcía de placer y lo abrazaba contra ella avergonzada de desearlo tanto.

A la mañana siguiente Luna tenía un brillo especial en el rostro y sus amigas lo notaron, mientras tomaba desayuno una de ellas la interrogo y en el momento preciso el resto de la sala se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Así que tienes novio?

- Sí, hace ya bastante tiempo – sonrió mientras se mojaba los labios con el jugo evitando mirar a Draco, aunque no era necesario hacerlo para saber que no se esperaba que hablara de él.

- ¿Y cómo es que empezaron a salir?

- Es algo muy extraño sabes, pero resulta que él … era el chico de mis sueños, lo encontré una vez en mi sueño y desde entonces supe que él era el indicado, además no es un chico común y eso me gusta mucho, porque nuestra relación es de lo más extravagante

Luna solo sonrió y salió de allí luciendo los aretes que él le había regalado pero también un reluciente anillo nuevo, después de todo la noche anterior Draco se lo había regalado luego de preguntarle si quería ser su novia a lo que ella no había tardado en decir que si, después de todo era el hombre de sus sueños.

**(*) En este fic; Draco ve "películas" donde ha visto hablar de sonámbulos, pues como todos sabemos en el mundo mágico de JK no hay películas a lo Muggle…con Tv o cine…así pues estas son proyectadas en 3D bajo un hechizo de alta dificultad en el mismo hogar del mago o bruja que la va a disfrutar.**

**Gracias a todas por leer! Dejen comentarios! Gracias a ILDM**

**besos**


End file.
